


The Adventures of a Time Lord Family

by doctor_song99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_song99/pseuds/doctor_song99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of family and friends, the Doctor and River Song experience a little bit of domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of a Time Lord Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my FIRST EVER piece of fan fiction! So I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

###  Stuffed animals and Time Agents 

River watched lovingly as her husband played on the floor of the Tardis with their daughter, Lyla. They were playing with stuffed animals, specifically a giraffe and a lion. Lyla kept waving around her giraffe saying "da-da" and then giggling when the doctor got frustrated insisting that he was not a giraffe, nut that he could do a pretty good dance called the "drunk giraffe".  
She was just about to join in when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. River looked at the doctor to see if he knew who it could be, but he shrugged his shoulders unknowingly and got up to look at the monitor. As soon as he saw who it was his face grew blank. "Who is it?" River asked quickly becoming concerned. "No one" the doctor responded trying to ignore the familiar face on the screen.  
When the knocking became to much River went to open the door. "DOCTO-hello there!" the man standing at the door said when he laid eyes on who had responded to his fervent knocking.  
The man who had just laid eyes on River was Captain Jack Harkness. "Don't even start" the doctor said as soon as he detected a hint of a flirt in Jack's tone of voice. "What? I was just saying hello." Jack said innocently. "Just don’t say hello, don’t even talk to her" . At this River rolled her eyes, but decided not to say anything considering that the doctor was already quickly becoming irritated.  
"Oh a new face!, I must say I like this one better ,although the chin is a little big" Jack said upon realizing that this was not the same doctor he had met in previous adventures. "I agree wholeheartedly!" River said drawing the attention back to her. "And who are you?" Captain Jack said ignoring the doctor's previous command. "Professor River Song the doctor's wife". When River mention being the doctor's wife Jack quickly turned to the doctor and embraced him in a hug. "You got married! Congrats! Why was I not invited to the wedding?". "Well it kind of happened in a time that didn’t exist… basically a bunch of wibbily, wobbly, timey, wimey stuff" the doctor responded when he saw the look of confusion settle on Jack's face.  
After making introductions, Jack began to look around. "I love this new look! Why couldn’t you get this earli-" Jack was just about to finish his sentence when he stepped on the stuffed giraffe. "May I ask why is there a stuffed giraffe and lion lying in the middle of the console room?" "About that…" Before the doctor could finish his sentence Lyla peeked from behind the console. "Doctor, is this your kid?" "Of course it's my kid!" the doctor said scooping up Lyla in his arms, making her giggle. "I wouldn’t just have a random kid in my Tardis!" "She is adorable! Congrats again old man!" Jack said patting the doctor on his back, since he couldn’t hug him. "How old is she?" "She is just about to turn one, actually we were going to take her to see her grandparents! Would you like to come" River asked, wanting to be included in the conversation. The doctor shook his head behind Jack's back, not wanting to know what would happen if Jack and Amy met. "Of course I would love to meet the doctor's in-laws and this little cutie's grandparents" "Ok then let's go see my parents, and we are not leaving the brakes on!" River said glancing at the doctor. "But I like that sound" the Doctor whined sounding slightly like a five year old. "Well both me and Lyla don’t so we win!"  
"That’s what you think" the doctor said smirking at River. "Hey! There are other people in the room!" Jack said not wanting to know where the flirting would lead if he did not intervene. "But I must say, your flirting is getting better doctor!" "It better be after one hundred years of marriage and a child" the doctor said while smiling at River. "And we have landed" River said pressing pulling one more lever. "I didn’t even here us move!" "That’s because I didn’t leave the brakes on"

When the doctor opened the door, the tardis was parked in the Pond's living room. "Ponds! Your best friend has arrived!" Amy came running out of the kitchen and went straight into the Tardis, totally ignoring the doctor. "Sorry doctor, she is a little excited to see her daughter and granddaughter" Rory said following Amy out of the kitchen. "They are still with you and you haven't done anything to my only daughter and granddaughter, right?" "Of course they are with me!" the doctor responded, trying not to show how much the protective side of Rory scared him.  
When the Doctor walked back into the Tardis, Amy and Rory were already catching up with River while sitting on the floor playing with Lyla. "They didn’t even notice you did they?" the doctor asked finding Jack on the stair case watching on curiously. "Nope, how could they not notice me? I mean have you seen me?" "Yes, I've seen you and that is probably why they didn’t want to notice you" "Hey! I made the viewings of satellite 5 go up by thousands just by taking my shirt off!" Jack responded protectively. "I know, I was there" the doctor said not wanting to remember the events that took place on that particular satellite.  
"The real question I want answered though is how is River older than her parents?" Jack asked, quickly changing topics when he saw the doctor's face.  
"It's very complicated and will take a very long time to explain." the doctor said still thinking about what they had talked about earlier.  
"It doesn’t look like we are going anywhere soon" Jack said watching River and her parents laughing at something Lyla did.  
" Very true, it looks like Lyla is keeping them occupied." the doctor said looking down lovingly at his family. How he had ever lived without the Ponds, his wife, and his daughter was a mystery.  
The Doctor proceded to explain all the happening of Demon's Run, the Silence, and everything in between. He told Jack how his and River's time streams run backwards from each other, but that they were going to travel together for a while ( at least until Lyla was grown up). He told Jack about his adventures with Amy and Rory, and how well Jack and Rory would get along considering they die constantly. He also told Jack about Manhattan (taken place after The Angels Take Manhattan for the Doctor and River). At this Jack got really confused, "But they are sitting right in front of me! How can they be in 1930's New York when they are right in front of me?" "Me and River wanted Lyla to be able to grow up with grandparents so we decided on bringing her to a younger version of Amy and Rory that still travel with a younger me. Of course we made them promise not to tell the younger versions of us about Lyla because ' spoilers'"  
As Jack took all of this in his face grew darker and darker, "What happened to Rose and Donna?". At the mention of their names the Doctor looked down and started messing with the toy of Lyla's he held in his hand. "Doctor… what happened to Rose and Donna?" Jack asked again when the doctor didn’t respond. "Rose is with the other me and her family living out her life in Pete's world, and Donna … Donna doesn’t remember me, but she is happily married. I saw her once when I worked in a shop she was happy even though she couldn’t remember all of our adventures.".  
As the doctor thought about his past companions his mind turned back to Amy and Rory "I'm tired of losing people Jack. I know that the Pond's, my Pond's times are running out, eventually my younger self is going to show up and take them on one last trip, and I will never see them again." The Doctor looked up from his fumbling hands and saw the tower Rory had built for Lyla fall to the ground causing everyone to laugh. He heard his wife's laugh, the laugh that he lived for. This of course caused his mind to turn to the Library. "I know at some point River's time with me is going to run out. She is going to go to the Library and leave Lyla motherless and me without the love of my life. It's going to break my hearts, and worst of all the last person she sees is a younger version of me who doesn’t even recognize her!" The more the doctor talked about the Library the louder his voice grew and the more hot tears rolled down . " She is going to meet a version of me who doesn’t know how much she will mean to him, how many times she would save his life. I cant bear to think about her leaving me to go on a regular expedition and never coming back" By this point hot tears were pouring out of the Doctor's eyes leaving streaks on his face. "I don’t know what to tell you man" Jack said attempting to comfort the Doctor, but not knowing how. "All I know is that you saved her. I have Torchwood and together we can find a way to get her back , but don’t forget she is still here so run to her, Amy, Rory, and Lyla and never look back."  
When Jack finished his sentence he got up and went to tell the others goodbye. "Goodbye Ponds!" he said enthusiastically wrapping his arms around Amy and Rory. "I will be seeing you soon!" After saying his goodbye to the Ponds he reached down and picked Lyla up into his arms. "Bye Lyla!" he said tickling her in the process and then putting her down. "River, Doctor, walk me to the door!" The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes, put on his usual grin, and got up to meet River and Jack at the console. Jack stood in the middle of the Doctor and River, wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders, and started strolling to the door. "Don’t you guys forget me. I will be back!" They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they got to the door Jack and the Doctor stepped out. "I will do research on the library and the data base, Doctor. Together we can get River out of the library, but until then go and enjoy your family!" The Doctor nodded and stepped back into the Tardis. "What was that all about?" River asked while they watched Jack walk away. "Oh nothing, Jack is just doing me a favor" The Doctor wrapped his arm around River, and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you think of going to get ice cream?" "That would be great! Lyla would love it!" River responded enthusiastically and then went to tell Lyla and her parent.  
The Doctor stood back and watched as Amy picked up Lyla and started spinning in circles. Jack was right , he would run to his family and never look back before they faded from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on some more chapters so PLEASE COMMENT AND LIKE IT!!!!


End file.
